


Ravish One's Heart

by jesterlady



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode Related, F/M, Fix-It, Forgiveness, Missing Scene, One Shot, Romance, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 13:25:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesterlady/pseuds/jesterlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Veronica had listened to Logan's voicemail?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ravish One's Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own VM. Some lines are from the show. The title is from John Bunyan.

Veronica’s breath caught when she heard Logan’s voice on her voicemail. The images that flashed through her head threatened to drown out his voice and her whole life. How she wished Madison had never happened or even that she’d ended up with the family she’d been born into.

“Judge not, Veronica,” Logan’s voice cut into her subconscious. 

His words bit down into her soul. She knew him, she really did. She knew he never meant to hurt her. She knew Madison was a bitch, but hadn’t intended to give her that drug. She knew Logan was probably wasted and barely knew what he was doing. She knew that he hadn’t even cheated on her. But she couldn’t stop thinking about it anyway.

“It's encouraging that someone still has such high expectations of me,” he continued. 

Oh, she demanded things of him, but deep down, she knew she expected him to fail.

“I would give anything if I could take back that night in Aspen.” 

Of course he would. So would she.

“And I really love you, Veronica.”

“Something wrong, honey?” She started at the sound of her dad’s voice.

“No, I just had a message. I gotta go,” she said. 

She didn’t have time to deal with this right now. The hurt was too fresh, a girl needed help, and Madison should pay.

***

“Try to be forgiving. It's the only way. Anger will tear you down. It'll make you less of the person that you want to be. And it will tear apart your soul.” 

Reverend Capistrano’s words rang in Veronica’s mind as she made her way to the junkyard. 

“Forgiveness. You gotta forgive,” Veronica muttered to herself. 

She’d never put much stock in religion. After all, she’d seen what humans could do to each other. In fact, she was about to do it to Madison. But that preacher had really believed forgiveness was the only way, despite what had happened to his daughter. Veronica wasn’t about to forgive Madison…but should she wreck her car? Probably not.

“You're going soft, Mars,” Weevil called after her. 

Veronica smiled slightly. Yeah, maybe she was. But after viewing the strength of forgiveness she’d just seen, well, maybe that strength was better than bitterness and revenge. Maybe.

But the biggest test would be if she could forgive the one who’d hurt her the most.

***

Logan paced his living room. He ached to go out and run till he dropped. He wanted to do something. Getting drunk hadn’t helped and, apparently, neither had pouring out his heart on Veronica’s voicemail. She didn’t care. He knew her and he knew her inability to forgive a sin of this magnitude. She had zero tolerance for betrayal. He just wished she would learn to let well enough alone, because as much as he was hurting right now, he knew that the way she lived her life would always lead her to the pain she was in. People weren’t perfect, and that was just life. Veronica had to learn that or she would end up all alone.

He didn’t want that for her, even if it meant she wouldn’t be with him.

He chuckled a little bitterly. It was true that he had a hard time forgiving people. But considering his family, he couldn’t really blame himself. He at least understood that everyone made mistakes, including Veronica. She was two sided on occasion. She forgave him for things that he considered were much more heinous crimes, but when something struck a chord within her, she budged not an inch.

He had no hope she would ever come back. Yet, he still wouldn’t leave his apartment because he didn’t want to miss her if she called or came by.

***

“Honey, can I talk to you?” 

Veronica looked up at Keith as he stood in her doorway.

“I’ll put away the scanner, I promise,” she said.

“It’s not about the scanner.”

“You’ve got a seriously serious face going on there.” She patted the spot on her bed next to her. “What’s up?”

“Listen, I know that things with Logan have been rough lately,” Keith said gingerly. “I can’t say I’ve ever been his biggest fan either.”

“Probably won’t be on your tombstone,” Veronica agreed.

“But I know you’re struggling with being without him and I want you to make the most informed decision you can make.”

“Don’t tell me you found out something else horrible about him. I don’t think he can plumb to deeper depths, Dad.”

“Actually, this might be something more on the not depth side,” Keith said.

“Like what?” she asked.

“Did you know Logan went to jail just after they caught Mercer and Moe?”

“What did he do?” Veronica sat up on her bed.

“Smashed a sheriff’s windshield in. He was put in their cell,” Keith explained.

“And?”

“It will take a while for those two boys to heal,” Keith finished, looking at her intently.

“Oh my gosh.” Veronica put her hand to her mouth.

“I don’t know how you feel about that,” said Keith, “but I wanted you to know his reaction to someone trying to hurt you.”

***

“What should I do?” Veronica sat on the edge of Mac’s bed and dropped her head into her hands.

“What you always do, Veronica,” Mac told her, sitting beside her. “You move on.”

“But what if moving on is the wrong choice? I know I have a good thing with Logan and I know he’s done worse things. I know he didn’t mean it. I’ve stopped having visions of them, but this whole forgiveness thing is harder than not smashing her car into a million bits!”

“Smashing her what?” asked Mac.

“Never mind. Mac, I’m being so ridiculous I should go let Lamb make fun of me.”

“Yeah, that’s an all time low,” Mac commented to the air. “Listen, you’re obviously unhappy, so just do what you know you want to. That way you’ll stop living in my room, bemoaning your fate.”

“Cruel friends I surround myself with,” Veronica muttered. “Thanks, Mac. I’m going to take a walk.”

“Yeah, tell Logan hi for me,” Mac answered, practically shoving her out the door.

***

Veronica’s walk lasted her until the next day when she finally knocked on Logan’s door, then started to walk away. The whole scene had quite the déjà vu feeling to it. At least she knew Kendall wouldn’t be on the other side of the door this time.

It opened and she saw Logan. He was holding a teddy bear with a heart that said _I love you beary much_. She started to laugh and couldn’t stop. He smiled a little and sat down beside her as she slid down to the floor.

“How’d you know I was coming?” she finally asked.

“Mac called,” he said simply.

“I’ll kill her later. Hey, I thought I told you that you had to win it for me,” she chastised him, taking the bear and holding it tightly.

“I did. I drove to the fair and I won it for you.”

“In a ring toss?” she asked.

“As ordered,” he replied.

“Well, next time I have to be there to see it, because I have a suspicion you only paid someone to win it for you,” she said.

“I’m quite insulted, but I’ll take that as a good thing because you said next time.” She nodded and stared at the floor. “So, there’s going to be a next time?” he prodded. 

She nodded again and finally looked at him.

“I’m working on my forgiveness,” she said quietly. “It’s not easy, it’s not me. But I think you’re worth it.”

He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall. His hand reached over and took hers gently.

“Thank you,” he said quietly. “I know how hard that was.”

“You don’t know the half of it,” she answered. “But I had a good example. I’ve always thought of forgiveness and not exacting revenge as weak, but I’ve learned it actually makes you strong. But I don’t expect to be an expert just yet.”

“I think given what you just forgave that you would be quite the aficionado if you gave it a chance,” Logan said.

“I am quite good once I get the hang of things,” she replied.

“Oh, I do agree.”

“You wouldn’t dare disagree with anything I said right now,” she said teasingly.

“Probably not. But if I ever feel like myself again…well, I would enjoy this moment if I were you.”

“I am,” she said, leaning over and cupping his cheek. “You’ve no idea how much I missed you.”

“Half as much as I did you?” 

He pressed his lips against hers with fervency and she responded in like kind. He pulled her to her feet and twirled her into his room, shutting the door behind them.

***

Veronica watched Logan sleep with one hand propped under her chin. It was a sweet feeling she was having. She never knew that being with someone again could be so wonderful. She’d have to forgive him more often.

“How you ravish my heart,” he murmured, half opening his eyes. “I would’ve thought it would have split open by now. Loving you isn’t easy, Veronica.”

“No one ever writes songs about the ones that come easy,” she whispered as she pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

His hand moved to caress her shoulder.

“You say that like it has significance.”

“I forgot you don’t remember that night,” she said as she moved to lay her head on his chest.

“What night would that be?” he asked.

“Alternaprom.”

“Ah, another notorious mistake of mine that you’ve forgiven me for. You really are doing quite well.”

“Why thank you. You said you thought our relationship was epic because it spanned years and continents with ruined lives and bloodshed. It was epic. Then you said no one ever wrote songs about the ones that come easy.”

“I’m really quite poetic when I’m drunk,” Logan mused.

“It’s a pity you can’t remember it when you’re not.” 

Logan moved his head to look her in the eyes.

“I think ravishing hearts are pretty poetic. All consuming, all bruising, all passion, all pitfalls.”

“I think it fits us perfectly,” she agreed. “Brownie points for you.” 

She moved further up his chest and kissed him gently, then with more intensity.

“I love brownies,” he murmured.


End file.
